1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card holders, and more particularly to card holders which readily and firmly secure expansion cards in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
With continued development of computers, a wide variety of optional extra devices are available for adding to a computer to increase its performance and functions. Expansion cards are the most common add-on devices used to enhance computers. Almost all computers use any of a variety of expansion cards such as network cards, sound cards, and SCSI cards. Consequently, a typical computer enclosure is configured to have a number of expansion slots that allow users to install optional expansion cards.
Conventionally, expansion cards are directly secured in a computer enclosure one by one, using bolts. Each expansion card needs one bolt. Fastening or detachment of the bolts is unduly time-consuming and laborious. This retards the efficiency of installation and removal of the expansion cards. These problems are multiplied in mass production facilities, and result in increased costs.
Examples of the abovementioned means for securing expansion cards are found in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 84206442, 85218324 and 87200066.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a card holder which readily and conveniently secures expansion cards to a computer enclosure.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a card holder of the present invention for securing expansion cards comprises a rear panel of an enclosure and a locating plate. A shield is perpendicularly stamped from the rear panel. A screw hole is defined in the shield. Expansion slots are defined in the rear panel at one side of the shield, for receiving slot covers of the expansion cards. The locating plate comprises a pressing portion and a securing portion. The securing portion is attached to the rear panel at an opposite side of the shield. A through hole is defined in the pressing portion corresponding to the screw hole of the shield, for insertion of a screw therethrough. The pressing portion cooperates with the shield to sandwich heads of the expansion cards therebetween. The expansion cards are thereby secured to the rear panel by the card holder.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.